


I Don't Know?

by Beloved_Of_John



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How do I tag?, I don't have a full plot, I don't know what is going on in this?, If I continue, The main pov is a character, jsut making that clear, just like enough plot for 2-3 more chapters, not reader pov, one of the paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_Of_John/pseuds/Beloved_Of_John
Summary: The main pov is a mystery and I might not continue this, but hey if you like this I might?





	I Don't Know?

As your steps quicken your eyes start catching a new colour. You rush to it wondering if this one will save you.

As you get closer the colour turns into a person, yelling something. You run closer and closer until you feel the warmth as you smack into the figure. It's okay, you tell yourself as your picked up.

The figures mouth is moving but you don't hear anything. Slowly you realize you haven't heard anything since the last one. You shudder before trying to talk. You don't know if anything came out or not. You keep trying, hoping to hear anything. But your ears are plunged with silence.

You push the warmth away curling into yourself, holding your ears, thinking that somehow might help. Your vision starts going black as the warm figure looks at you again. The last thing you feel is the warmth, again, before your world goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens at twelve thirty at night. Comment if you want me to continue. Comment if you don't want me to continue. Comment if you want to know who the main character is. *hint* it's not Hunk


End file.
